Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to a system for dispensing product from a container. The invention is more particularly related to a system that facilitates removal of a product through either one of two different dispensing orifices.
A variety of packages, including dispensing packages or containers, have been developed for particulate food products, such as herbs, spices, granular salt, etc., as well as other materials. Such containers typically have an open upper end on which is mounted a closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,368 discloses a type of dispensing closure for a dispensing container which has a body defining two relatively large side-by-side access apertures. A foraminous member defining a plurality of dispensing holes is hingedly mounted for being pivoted between (1) a first position over the two side-by-side access apertures, and (2) a second position away from the side-by-side access apertures. A lid is hinged to the body for pivoting between an open position and a closed position over the foraminous member when the foraminous member is over the side-by-side apertures in the closure body. In the closed position, the lid sealingly occludes the plurality of apertures in the foraminous member. When the lid is open, the foraminous member can be moved to either of two selected positions: (1) a full open position spaced away from the two side-by-side apertures in the closure body to permit access to the product through the two side-by-side apertures in the closure body, and (2) a closed position wherein the foraminous member is disposed over the two side-by-side apertures in the closure body to permit sprinkling of the container contents through the foraminous member apertures.
While the above-described container closure functions well when used in the applications for which it has been designed, it would be desirable to provide an improved dispensing system for containers providing certain operational advantages and accommodating certain design variations.
It would be particularly desirable to provide an improved dispensing structure have a body with a first dispensing aperture, a lid, and an intermediate member, wherein the intermediate member defines at least one smaller dispensing aperture and can be readily rotated together with a lid between open and closed positions so as to eliminate the need to separately rotate the lid and separately rotate the intermediate member.
It would also be advantageous if such an improved dispensing structure could be provided with an intermediate member and lid which can fit more closely together in the open position so as to present a more unified configuration in the open position that provides clear access to a larger dispensing aperture in the closure body.
It would also be beneficial if such an improved dispensing structure could accommodate the use of a molded, one-piece hinge connecting the closure body and intermediate member or connecting the intermediate member and the lid.
Further, it would be desirable if such an improved dispensing structure could accommodate a sealing lid system which would function to preserve the freshness of the product in the container when the dispensing structure is in a closed condition.
It would also be beneficial if such an improved dispensing structure could accommodate the use of a variety of different materials.
Further, it would be desirable if such an improved dispensing structure could be provided with a design that would accommodate efficient, high-quality, large volume manufacturing techniques with a reduced product reject rate.
The present invention provides an improved dispensing structure which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a dispensing system or structure is provided for a container that has an opening to the container interior. The dispensing structure includes a body for extending around the container opening. The body defines a first dispensing aperture communicating with the container opening.
The dispensing structure further includes an intermediate member which defines at least one second dispensing aperture that is smaller than the first dispensing aperture. The intermediate member is pivotable about an axis between (1) a closed position sealingly engaged with the body to locate the second dispensing aperture over the first dispensing aperture and block a peripheral portion of the first dispensing aperture which extends peripherally beyond the second dispensing aperture, and (2) an open position away from the closed position to permit complete access to the first dispensing aperture.
A lid is pivotable about the axis between (1) a lid closed position over the second dispensing aperture for sealingly engaging the intermediate member when the intermediate member is in its closed position whereby the second dispensing aperture is sealingly occluded, and (2) an open position away from the lid closed position to permit access to the second dispensing aperture when the intermediate member is in the closed position.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings.